powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonzord
"Dragonzord Power!" The Dragonzord was the zord linked to the green Mighty Morphin power coin. It was controlled at various points by Tommy the Green Ranger, Jason the Red Ranger, and several villains. Overview Dragonzord lay dormant in the sea off the coast of Angel Grove for an indeterminate number of years. After creating her evil Green Ranger, Rita Repulsa gave him the Dragon Dagger, granting him the power to summon and control the Dragonzord. When her spell was broken and Tommy joined the Power Rangers on the side of good, he retained the dagger and control of Dragonzord. Later, when Rita's green candle sapped the Green Ranger powers, Tommy bestowed what remained of them on Red Ranger Jason. He was then able to summon the Dragonzord via the Dragon Dagger even while Tommy was out of action. During a crisis, Zordon infused Tommy's power coin with some of his own great power, allowing him to return to the fold as the Green Ranger. He once again reunited with Dragonzord, but both Tommy's and Dragonzord's powers would give out from time to time, as the revived Green Ranger powers were temporary and unstable. Dragonzord would be corrupted a second time by Lord Zedd's Pirantishead monster, who froze four of the Dinozords and turned Dragonzord and the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord against the Power Rangers. The Rangers were able to regain control of Dragonzord and defeat Pirantishead. Eventually, Tommy's powers were completely drained, and Dragonzord returned to statis in the sea. Later, when Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa created an evil clone of Tommy and granted it the powers of the Green Ranger, Dragonzord was once again pressed into service on the side of evil. Tommy was able to reason with his clone, who ended the battle. Dragonzord returned to its watery slumber one final time and has yet to be seen again. Dragonzord featured a wide array of offensive weaponry. Its tail had a drill on the tip, which could swing around to attack opponents. It could also shoot missiles from its fingertips and was better equipped to battle underwater than the Dino Megazord. Tommy would usually command the Dragonzord remotely from the sidelines with the Dragon Dagger, though on rare occasions he would pilot it directly from its cockpit. While Jason had possession of the Dragon Dagger, he would command it remotely while continuing to pilot Megazord from its own cockpit. Dragonzord was capable of combining with the other Dinozords in various configurations. When joined with the Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger, it formed Dragonzord Battle Mode. Dragonzord could also combine with the Dino Megazord to form Mega Dragonzord. Finally, the Mega Dragonzord could join with Titanus to form Ultrazord, whose barrage of firepower was more than nearly all opponents could withstand. Notes *In "Return of the Green Ranger", Dragonzord overpowered Tommy's newer White Tigerzord. The Dinozords were described as not being powerful enough to compete with Zedd's monsters, hence the creations of the more powerful Thunderzords. But the Dragonzord, part of the allegedly weaker Dinozord line, fought evenly and defeated the Tigerzord. Because White Ranger's powers were weakened, that may have weakened the Tigerzord's ability to fight. *The Dragonzord chestpiece appeared on the Ninja and Shogun Ultrazord despite the zord itself not being available to the Rangers at the time. No clear explanation is given for this. Image:MMPR Dragonzord.jpg|Dragonzord Image:Dragonzord.JPG|The Dragonzord Rising out of the Ocean Image:Dragonzord Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Dino Megazord (Dragon Mode) See also: Gouryuujin The Dragonzord'' ''could combine with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozords to create Dino Megazord (Dragon Mode) (sometimes referred to as Dragonzord In Battle Mode' '''or correctly as 'Dragonzord In Fighting Mode' ). Dragonzord's chest piece was detached, its hands retracted into the body cavity and it closed in on itself to form a new exterior chest. The Saber-Toothed Tiger, Triceratops and Mastodon Dinozords served the same functions they did as part of the Dino Megazord, as the mecha's legs, shoulders and arms. Dragonzord's tail detached and combined with the chest piece to form the Power Staff. The drill at the tip of the staff could be charged and used as a decisive finishing attack. Dragonzord in Battle Mode was also capable of turning the fin on top of its head into pure energy and hurling it at enemies, but this attack rarely proved effective. Image:Overhead_view_of_megacenter_mmpr.jpg|Overhead view of the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit Mega Dragonzord ''See also: Zyutei Daizyujin The Dragonzord also had the ability to combine with the entire original Megazord to form the Mega Dragonzord. In this formation, the Dragonzord turned into a sort of armor that would lay atop the Megazord, turning its finger cannons into shoulder cannons. Its primary attack consisted of a three-pronged energy attack generated by the Dragonzord symbols on the arms and the Megazord's chestplate. Additional Formation * The Dragonzord and Megazord can combine with Titanus to form Ultrazord. See also *Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar de: Dragonzord Category:Zords Category:Zords (Mighty Morphin 1) Category:Dragon Zords Category:Green Ranger Zords Category:6th Ranger Zords